moonguardfandomcom-20200213-history
Corinsol
=Corinsol Sunblaze= Corinsol Sunblaze walks Silvermoon in a daze, short cropped blond hair shining in the sunlight. His icy blue eyes gaze from place to place through circular spectacles, caught to a pocket of his doublet with a length of gold chain. His expression is of slight bewilderment, attention only occasionally falling to the cobbles before him to keep his feet. A light tan disguises the pallor of undeath, giving him a warm near-approachable look. He's a large sleek man, muscular though without definition, the pampered physique denoting a gentleman of court or council. Physically, he is unmarred by his state - whatever killed him left no external marks. The man forgets the day as soon as it has past, only brief images and rare situations remaining present within his mind from day to day. To remedy this, he keeps a weatherbeaten, leather bound journal. He is often seen taking rapid notes of what has just occured. He doesn't brood on his forgotten past. In fact, he seems to revel in his new chance for 'life'. He has taken up residence with a young mage named Celeddyn Dawnfury, who took pity on his lack of memory and gave him a place to stay until he regains it. =History= Ethondael Autrec held rank as a noble and minor courtier, one known to vote consistently for the continuing luxury of the noble and taxation of the commoners. A staunch follower of Kael'thas Sunstrider, even through the alliance with Illidan and the Burning Legion, Autrec was an outwardly charming, outspoken individual. He held great influence over the other courtiers simply through his charm and his tendency to think things through and present his case well. In truth, he was an individual of sin and vice. A bloodthistle habit was the most minor of these. He often would be found in the intimate company of very young men, who were themselves aspirants of the court. On some occasions, the young men in question would fail to return to their families after an evening with Autrec, but the mothers' tearful accusations would always fall upon deaf ears. One of these very young men was Corinsol Sunblaze. An aspiring writer, he met Autrec on a trip to court. He was charmed by the older man, and before very long had fallen in love. He became a fixture of the man's household, hoping that Autrec would become as enamored with him as he was him. Autrec used the boy for his own perverse pleasure, depending on Sunblaze's naivete to keep him near, playing his affections like a musician with a fine instrument. As a houseboy in Autrec's household, Sunblaze was chosen to accompany the gentleman to Dalaran, and it was there that the two of them lost their lives in a scandal that set the Silvermoon Court abuzz. Sunblaze, cornering his older paramour in the Purple Parlor, proposed a legal union. Marriage, to a man who considered the very word vile. A heated argument followed, accusations were thrown. The battle of words presently grew physical, and the young writer was slain by Autrec's own hands, the life choked out of him. Realizing what he'd done and fearing not for his life but for his reputation, Autrec searched the body and took the only thing that identified the boy; a tome the gentleman had purchased from the Scribe's Sacellum earlier in the day for the boy, with his name engraved on the cover. The guards found him stooped over the body, and rather than face the disgrace of being caught, Autrec flung himself from the balcony of the Purple Parlor. When he re-awakened in a cold body encased in cold armor, standing before the Light's Hope Chapel within a rain of blood, and listening to the speeches of Tirion Fordring and Darion Morgraine, he knew not who he was. The only name he found was on the faded leather cover of a battered, waterstained tome. Category:Blood Elf Category:Horde Death Knight Category:Death Knight